


How About A Date?

by BleakWitch (Texeoghea)



Series: Fish Boys and Witch Boys [4]
Category: Klarion (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matchmaker Teekl, Teekl plays matchmaker, Teen Romance, when the cat has to do the work to get them together you know they're hopeless losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/BleakWitch
Summary: Klarion wants to ask Kaldur out on a date, but he's too chicken to do it. So Teekl decides to play matchmaker.It goes better than expected.





	How About A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> These two boys cannot do anything when it comes to romance and poor Teekl has to do it for them

Klarion sighed and paced in his room. Teekl watched him walk back and forth, unamused. “I can’t do it, Teekl! There are too many variables! What if he’s not gay? What if he’s got a crush on some girl? What if he has a  _ girlfriend? _ It’s likely! It’s the most likely thing to happen! I’m just going to be weird and embarrass myself- well, no, it’ll already be weird- GAH!” The witch ruffles his hair angrily. Teekl purrs at him from the bed, but the boy either doesn’t hear it or doesn’t choose to respond. “What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?” He mumbles to himself over and over, pacing quickly before stopping in front of his mirror. 

 

“What if I…” He glances at his reflection and winces at his appearance. “What if I made myself prettier, then he might like me more…” The boy considers this for a moment before shaking his head. “Oh, but that would be  _ lying, _ and I can’t just lie like that! Oh, what am I to do?” Klarion finally stops his pacing and flops onto his bed face-first, prompting Teekl to move out of his way. She settles in the small of his back, curling comfortably. “Maybe you could just talk to him normally,” She suggests with a meow. Klarion scoffs into the pillow and turns his head. “And how am I supposed to do that? I can’t even talk to him during a mission or a debrief, let alone, ‘hey, Kaldur, can I talk to you for a moment? No, you’re not in trouble, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me.’ Even if he didn’t feel pressured to because i’m technically one of his bosses, why would he even want to date some guy like me anyways?” Klarion laments. “It’s useless to even think about.”

 

Teekl hisses shortly and stands up. “Fine, Brother Klarion. But I shall not stand to see you complaining in this way.” She hops off the bed and walks out of the room. “Teekl,” Klarion calls without moving. “Teekl, where are you going- TEEKL!”

 

The cat quickens her pace and dashes down the hallway, turning a corner and making a sound almost like a laugh. “Foolish boy,” She murmurs. “Making me take matters into my own paws.” She snorts as she senses Klarion fall out of the bed in haste, and closes her eyes so he can’t see where she is.  _ Teekl, please, whatever you’re planning, don’t do it!  _ Klarion calls into her mind desperately, his embarrassment obvious. Teekl twitches her tail and continues down the hall, and Klarion sighs and goes back to his room, accepting his fate.

 

Kaldur sighs, sitting on his bed and pulling his helmet off. He had just returned from an outing with his soldiers, and was rather worn out. He begins to take off the rest of his Manta Suit when a fluffy white paw sticks out from the crack under the door. Kaldur stares blankly as it wiggles back and forth, attempting to reach something, before withdrawing. A cat meows from behind the door, and Kaldur recognized it to be Teekl- what other cat was on the submarine?- he stood, opening his door. As it slid back, Teekl walked into the room and twined herself around his legs before looking up at him and mewling, attempting to seem as cute as she could be. “I can’t understand you, Teekl,” Kaldur says, picking her up. She huffs and swats his face, hissing, “I  _ know _ that, you nitwit, would you just pick up the signals and figure out what I want?” Of course, Kaldur doesn’t understand this either, and yelps, tossing her onto the bed. She ruffles her fur and hisses again, louder, before sitting and calming down. She gives a long meow, trying to get Kaldur to at least somewhat understand the situation. “Do you want something?” He tries, and Teekl gives him an unimpressed look. “Does… Klarion want something?” He corrects, and Teekl stands, purring. “Okay. And you want to lead me to him, right?” Kaldur guesses again, and Teekl walks in a circle before nodding. “Then lead the way.” Kaldur says, gesturing towards the door.

 

Teekl walked surprisingly fast for a cat, Kaldur decides as he walks quickly after her. She twists and turns down hallways with intent, and Kaldur is again struck with intrigue at how sentient she was. The cat seemed to have her own personality, perhaps even a specific role to Klarion, if the pieces of their conversations Kaldur could understand held any weight. Teekl stops him outside a specific door in one of the outer hallways of the sub, and Kaldur realizes that no other quarters in the block were occupied- just this one. Teekl scratches at the door and gives a chirping sound that Kaldur reluctantly admits was rather cute, and he hears shuffling inside. “So, you’ve come back, traitor,” Klarion’s scratchy voice sounds from inside, seeming rougher than usual. “Well, don’t expect me to let you in. You can open the door yourself.” Teekl sits and gives an expectant look to Kaldur before turning and looking at the keypad for the door. Kaldur hesitantly reaches out his hand, looking to Teekl for confirmation. At the cat’s nod, he types in the master code and the door slides open. Teekl saunters in like the cat that got the cream, her tail held high in the air as she leaps into Klarion’s lap. The boy, contrastingly, looks shocked and horrified at Kaldur’s frame in the door. He immediately turns and rubs his face, and Kaldur realizes at this moment that the cat had set him up. “M-My apologies, Klarion,” He says. “I had thought that Teekl wanted me to speak with you, but I see that I was wrong, so I shall be going now…” Klarion waves his hand without turning, and Kaldur finds himself frozen in place. “No, she- I mean, you were right. I need to ask you something,” He says, and his voice is so quiet and meek, Kaldur wouldn’t believe it really belonged to him. “Come in and close the door behind you.”

 

Kaldur felt himself freed from the icy grip of the Witch’s magic, and he stepped into the room fully, pressing the button to close the door without looking. “What is it?” He asks, careful to maintain his rigid posture. Klarion rubbed his eyes again, then turned and acted like he wasn’t just crying. Kaldur resolved to ignore it as well. “I…” Klarion clears his throat. “I needed to ask you a question, privately, so you didn’t feel the need to agree because of our statuses on this mission.” He says, standing straight and folding his arms behind his back. His confident voice wavered, the only proof that he wasn’t truly as confident in his words as he seemed. Kaldur nodded and relaxed a little, though he became a little more apprehensive of the question. “What is it, Klarion?” He asks again, and Klarion coughs at his name. “I- uh- fuck-” he swore, and his posture cracked. “I was going to ask if you wanted to maybe go on a date sometime? I mean you don’t  _ have _ to i’m not going to make you and you’re probably going to say no but I guess Teekl thought otherwise so i’m just putting this out there-” Klarion rambled on, his face flushing bright blue. Kaldur stares in awe as the boy’s blue skin appeared to glow in his flustered state, and Klarion took this as a disapproving stare. His blood ran cold at the thought that Kaldur was actually going to say no, and his posture stiffens. “Nevermind, just- just leave, please,” He says, his shoulders hunching up. He lifted his hand, ready to simply throw Kaldur out, but Kaldur cries, “No, wait, i’d love to!” and they both froze.

 

“What?” Klarion says incredulously. “I- I’d love to go out on a date with you, Klarion,” Kaldur says hesitantly. Teekl purrs in satisfaction from the bed and Klarion gives her a dirty glare. “I have… been thinking about you for some time,” Kaldur admits, his cheeks flushing. “I did not expect to ever get the chance to do anything about it, nor have any sort of plan to do so if the moment did arise. I… had expected it to just fizzle and die, like it did with Tula.” Klarion’s lip curls at the mention of Kaldur’s previous crush, but he swallowed at his words, his throat suddenly dry. Clearing it, he puts on a smirk and says slyly, “What kind of thoughts?” Kaldur’s face flushed more, and Klarion laughed. “I hadn’t expected to get to ask you, either,” He admitted sheepishly, the magic around his hand dying as he lowers it. “You’re welcome,” Teekl meowed from the bed, and Kaldur could guess what smug remark she had made. Klarion cleared his throat again. “So. Dinner. Tomorrow. Maybe?” He asked, words halting. “Sure,” Kaldur says, smiling pleasantly, and Klarion’s heart fluttered and melted at the same time at the thought that Kaldur was smiling at him, that he had made Kaldur smile. “Sure,” Klarion repeats, a small smile forming on his face as well. “Okay. Well. I’m gonna-” Kaldur gestured to the door, and Klarion straightens. “Oh! Yes, of course, go ahead,” He gestures his hand, and the door slid open. “See you tomorrow,” He said quietly, and Kaldur smiles as he backs out of the room. “Yes! Tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow,” both boys said to themselves as the door slid shut.

 

Klarion giggled, giddy, and fell onto his bed once more. “Tomorrow, tomorrow, i’ll love ya, tomorrow,” He sang, grinning. Tel purred once more and curled onto his chest as he laughed joyously, “You’re only a day away!”

 

Kaldur smiled to himself as Klarion’s voice floats faintly from down the hall, and gives a content sigh. “This could end wonderfully,” He says to himself as he walks back to his room. He resists the urge to jump into the air cheering like a schoolboy, resolving to wait until he was in his cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Klarion IS singing "Tomorrow" from Annie, and yes it IS a subtle reference to the fact that he's basically an orphan who had no real parenting in his shit childhood, how did you know?


End file.
